1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a device for removing a collar from a fastener.
2. Description of The Related Art
Various methods and devices are traditionally used for removing collars from fasteners. One such method employs a large power driven removal tool that is very awkward and impossible to maneuver into certain structural areas of a work object. In addition, use of this type of tool can load to damage to the work object. Another traditional method for removing a fastener and collar is to drill through the fastener and use a hammer and chisel to remove the collar. This method not only has the potential for causing structural damage to the work object but is also very time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,185 discloses a swaged fastener removal tool with a cylindrical cavity disposed to fit over the swaged collar of a bolt. A collar cutting rod offset from the longitudinal axis of the cavity may be hit with a hammer to cut the collar. Use of this type of device may lead to shock and impact damage to the work object. In addition, it may be impossible to use this device in tight areas where there is not enough room to swing a hammer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fastener collar remover that eliminates the risk of damage to the work object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastener collar remover that is easy to use and can be used in tight areas.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.